


Missing you distracts me from myself.

by Here_Charlie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Charlie/pseuds/Here_Charlie
Summary: Set in the most recent TTT where they all set down their beds to sleep, but late in the night two yearning souls want to be next to each other. Also Mina goes through things.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Missing you distracts me from myself.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing... well anything actually. Any criticism is apricated, I'm aware it's not very good or long but I'm eager to get better because I have a lot of idea's aha. 
> 
> Sidenote, this was meant to be a lil cute thing but I uh got side-tracked? I'm a sucker for angst it seems. This is a oneshot unless people generally like it then I'll see what I can do :D
> 
> \- Charlie.

It's dumb really, the need to be next to someone, but when you spend the past few nights huddled in their arms it makes it impossible to sleep without it. You really don't feel someone's absence until the coldness of the night hits your skin, the only warmth in the memory of her arms around you. 

The feeling of Chaeyoung's arms around her waist, protecting her from everything: the mean comments, ignorant managers and sometimes even herself.

They've been pushing it today they both know. Fans who pay attention are going to notice their closeness tonight, the way they would unconsciously shuffle closer together, hands brushing on hands, longing gazes. 

She feels so stupid forgetting about the cameras.

The first thing Mina said to Chaeyoung is that they need to be careful, they are a public image if anyone knew what they were doing it could be career ending and not just for them. Mina's not dumb, she knows what she is doing is selfish and the urge to protect the girls due to this is overwhelming but, she couldn't stop herself if she tried. They agreed to leave them in the dark, if they do get found out it gives them hope that they won't get in trouble, Mina would never want someone getting in trouble because of her lack of self-control. It doesn't mean that not confiding in them doesn't hurt, they are all her best friends. But, as much as she hates it, there is a thrill of sneaking around.

She hates that she likes it.

____

With outside turning darker the staff informed them that it is time for the last segment, so they started getting ready for bed. The other girls were putting their pillows down and blankets where ever, not caring who they slept next to. As much as she wanted to put her bedding next to hers she couldn't, too much could go wrong. It's not that she doesn't trust Chaeyoung, more that as much as she hates it- it's not worth the risk. Even though her heart hurts just thinking about sleeping alone.

Running a hand through her hair she chuckles to herself. 

_How pathetic_

"What's so funny?" Sana says while laying down her bedding, making Mina jump slightly.

It catches Mina of guard "Just thinking of a meme I saw earlier"

"is that one of the memes once made, I swear they're so creative at being meanies" She laughs 

They talk for a little longer, well Sana talks, Mina listens. It amazes her how comfortable they all seem. Not a single one seems effected by the thought of the cameras being left on. Maybe theirs something wrong with her. She wishes' in the darkness of the night. 

I wish to not be broken.

After a few hours go by she's the only one left awake.

The room was dark but wasn't silent nor peaceful, how could it be with 3 Cameras placed on their every move, plus Momo's snoring. Which was never quiet, but somehow easier to ignore than the annoying buzzing. The sound of cameras running pierce into the cold night air, the constant reminder of being watched, analysed. It was terrifying. She doesn't know how the others fell asleep so fast, But I suppose that's the difference between Mina and the rest of the girls, they were all early birds and Mina wasn't. 

It's not that she dislikes sleep, everyone loves sleep, the time when your imagination is finally allowed to run wild, taking you into a new universe. But there's a time period in-between consciousness and sleep that makes her fearful. The waiting. When you put down your phone and sit in the darkness waiting for sleep to take you away. While you stare into the darkness having nothing to distract you, only left with your own mind and... sometimes that's dangerous.

She wants to go home, wants to go into her own bed without the feeling of being scrutinized, taken apart for every sentence. She doesn't want eyes on her for every breath she takes. Well, apart from one person. A smile creeps onto her face knowing that if her eyes are doing the watching, she doesn't mind. Because her eyes are comforting, they care enough to soak in every detail of her- who she is. 

It makes her heart swell. Tells her mind to shut up. 

One more hour goes by, she's still awake.

Nyctophobia means you're afraid of the dark to such an extent that even being in a dark room seems harrowing. Mina isn't scared of what might lurk into the shadows, the feeling of mystery intrigues her but right now the darkness is suffocating. She needs to get out of this room.

She removes the blanket that was laying over her and stands up, slowly as possible to not wake the other members or the staff tucked away behind the camera. Poor staff probably want to go home too. Frowning she walks past Chaeyoung's bed to get to the bathroom, she stops, considers waking her up. It's only been a few hours, and she misses her. How clingy.

Just because she can't sleep doesn't give her the right to bother someone.

Against her better judgement she crouches down, wanting to check up on her. But even with the darkness covering most of her features her beauty stands out. Chaeyoung was never appreciated for her face, but that's what Mina never understood. She's not saying that the other girls aren't incredibly pretty, but maybe she's biased.

She reaches out and tucks a piece of stray hair behind her ear, slowly moving her hand down to caress the soft but prominent jawline, resting her palm on her chin- tracing her plump lips with her thumb. There's not a speck of Chaeyoung of doesn't leave her in awe.

Mina doesn't think she would ever understand how beautiful Chaeyoung is.

A thump in the dark brings her back. Cameras, people are watching her, how could she forget. 

She hastefully stands up and makes her way to the bathroom. 

Once she makes it in she closes the door, breathing out a sigh. No cameras, no act, just Mina.

Turning on the tap, putting her hands under and cupping the water. It felt nice, the sharp coldness numbing her. Makes her mind blank. Splashing the hand gathered water on her face, hoping to lull her to some sleep. She looks up and locks eyes with her self in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes are starting to become visible again. Confusion is the only thing that riddles her, why is everyone else okay with this, and she's not, they are social people- they can make conversation with anyone, and it comes off easy. Mina struggles to talk to anyone she doesn't know.

She grips the edge of the sink her knuckles turning white in the process. 

Maybe she chose the wrong career path, really what was she thinking. Her whole job is about being social- something she isn't good at. Chaeyoung deserves better. "Oh god Chaeyoung" she whispers to her self, she deserves so much better, someone who can actually give her a relationship that doesn't consist of just hiding.

The tears start before she can stop them.

Wiping her eyes harshly with her sleeve, her breathing begins to quicken, uneven breaths caused by the tears just not stopping. She can't be crying right now there are cameras outside recording her every move, her hands start to shake as she cradles them over her face, hiding. Tears still full mercilessly, mocking her, with each drop a laugh feels like accommodating it. Mina thinks she might be loosing it. She looks up once again and see's her own reflection but, only this time she notices everything. More tears fall and she sinks to the ground.

The sound of footsteps brings her out, not quite sure how long she had been in the bathroom for, she stands. Other people need to use it as well. Hearing them become closer she stands, wiping her red eyes once more, she opens the door with her head gazed to the floor. However, not noticing how close the other was they bump into each other and they both fall to the ground.

"Oh god I'm sorry Mina" the voice speaks from under her. 

Mina recognizes the voice instantly, hell she knew who it was by her perfume alone.

"It's okay Chaeyoung" she looks up and smiles.

"I was just wondering where-" She pauses, her expression turning serious "Mina have you been crying?"

"Sleepy tears" Mina says then stands up extending an arm for Chaeyoung to use. 

Chaeyoung takes Mina's hand and gently pulls herself up, not letting go of the hand once up but instead entwining their fingers together. It's nice. She shoots Mina a look of concern before speaking.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but know I'm here for you." 

"Thank you, Chae" Mina replies, pulling the younger in for a hug, Which the other gladly sinks into. Of course Chaeyoung can read her, she knows her the best. "Why are you up anyway?" Mumbling into her neck.

The cub chuckles "Someone woke me up" 

"Wait did I wake you up?! " She gasps, extending her arms away from the girl.

This only causes her to laugh and place a finger to her lips signalling to be quiet. The older sends an eye roll her way and returns into the embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" embarrassment clear in her voice.

"It's okay, I didn't mind it felt nice." she smiles, only getting a shy one back from the flushed girl in her arms. "It was odd though waking up to you then you disappearing ."

Mina pulled back "Wait did you follow me here?" she questioned.

The girl only smiled, dimple showing "What? I missed you." 


End file.
